princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shahdee/Gameplay
Warrior Within First Battle The first fight with Shahdee begins after you enter bow-side deck. You can chose to fight all the Raiders below or simply proceed to the stairs. While fighting Shahdee in the deck, be careful not to go into the flames,or you will take extra damage. It is advisable to take the Airyaman (the axe), as it is the strongest secondary weapon available to the Prince at this stage. Shahdee's fighting style isn't that complex. Block throughout the fight. Direct attacks are not recommended. Strategy Just like her mistress, the player has to fight Shahdee twice in the game. Though, unlike Kaileena, the first battle with Shahdee is a sure to lose scenario and the second one is a have to win scenario, while in the case of the Empress, you can and have to defeat her both times. Whether winnable or not, don't lose purposely in the battle with Shahdee, just wait for the cutscene. The counterattack move is useful in the battle. The opening it gives is not much, but it does give a slight edge. But beware, don't use the counter-attack move unless you have an opening. Direct attacks are not recommended, as she may block them and her counter-attacks are difficult to avoid. When she blocks, if you can do it fast, roll and hit her side. It is not easy to vault over her, like Kaileena, but if given the chance, do so, as it is a safe way to attack, but move back before she begins her combo. Make good use of the environment while fighting her, shooting off walls, bouncing off them, etc. Like her mistress, the one hand combos such as "decapitation", "strangulation", "steal weapon-kill" does not work on her. Second Battle The second battle occurs on the Sacrificial Altar after a long chase in the Past. You'll catch her fighting with a woman in a red dress who is about to be knocked off the ledge, but you'll interrupt Shahdee, forcing her to attack you. Strategy The strategy doesn't change much, but your utmost priority is to prevent Shahdee from stomping the unknown woman's hand, ultimately making her fall off and triggering a Game Over (you can't use the Recall power if it occurs). Keep her busy with continuous attacks; if she feels bored, she'll return to her original prey. You'll cross swords with her three times (at 75%, 50% and 25% health) instead of once. However, Shahdee gained a new move: a roundhouse kick which can send you to the other side of the arena and deals high damage (even more if you land into a wall). She'll use it if you retreat while being close to her, after one of her taunts or after sliding along an edge (if you try to counterattack her while she's near a ledge, she'll dodge your attack and perform her kick). Rarely, this move might be used after one of your dual weapon combos (including counterattacks), so be alert at all times and get away if you feel she's about to kick you. She'll never use it for counterattacking, though. References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Gameplay Elements